


No Light, No Light

by Shyspyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kaia and Claire Reunion, Post-Episode s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Reunions, god i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyspyder/pseuds/Shyspyder
Summary: Claire gets a very vague call from Jody, and it worries her. Rushing home to Sioux Falls, she comes face to face with the absolute last person she had expected.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	No Light, No Light

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because I had been hoping there would be more Kaia/Claire reunion fics out there that were like….JUST the reunion, and not part of a finale fix-it or a side plot in a Destiel fic. Not that I dislike either of those, but let's be honest. Even with the 10 minus of screen time they got, this ship would be so much bigger if they were both white males. Lmao.

Claire muttered under her breath, slamming the breaks as she sped through another light.

Four missed calls from Jody. _ Four _ . With not a single voicemail to accompany them.

She hadn’t meant to miss her calls. But when there are three vampires on your tail and all you have on you is a flimsy knife, sometimes you have to prioritize. 

But it was the lack of voicemails that worried her. Not even a text. Jody always followed through like that. Even when Claire didn’t want her to. 

So she tried calling her back. But there was nothing. That’s when she really started to get worried. 

She tore her gaze away from the yellow lines that pelted in front of her. There were a few options here. First, she could make her way to Sioux Falls as quick as she could. It had been fifteen minutes since she slipped out of the worn-down motel room on the outskirts of Des Moines, a mountain of bloody bandages left in her wake. If she kept to the freeways and maintained the same speed, that would give her...what, four hours? More than doable. But in the meantime…

She had a small but growing list of hunters stored in the back of her mind. People she’d met on hunts. Some that she could trust, and others she could trust not to tell secrets to. 

Worst came to worst, there was always the Winchesters. 

She gritted her teeth, and looked down at her phone again. Part of her expected it to light up again. But instead, it just continued to rest silently in the passenger seat. 

Call Jody again. Yes, she should do that. 

She reached for the phone again and balanced it in her right hand with the other gripping the steering wheel. The absolute last thing she needed was to spin out, especially when she was still so far from the entrance ramp. But things were too important to wait for.

She took a deep breath and glanced one last time at the road ahead.

Two rings. And then…

“Jody?” she gasped when she answered. “I got your calls, is everything alright?”

“Yes, I just wanted to see where you were.”

There was something off about her voice. Claire could sense it right away. A strange sort of formality. As if she was trying to mask something in her voice. She glanced up frantically, trying to gauge how far the freeway was from her.

“I’m about four hours from Sioux Falls,” she said, rounding down the time. She knew she would make up for it on the road. Still, she did not give out her location.  _ Just in case _ .

“Ok. We’ll be home.”

“Sounds good...Jody, has the dry-cleaning been picked up yet?” 

She paused, waiting for her to answer with the following reply. It was their code phrase, for when something inevitably went wrong. She hadn’t had to use it yet, but Jody made her memorize it before she left. 

There was a sound on the other end of the line. Some sort of gasp or cough. It didn’t sound frantic, though. More like...surprised?

“What? Oh no no no, you don’t need to worry about that. We’ll just talk when you get back ok? Just take your time.”

She breathed a sigh of relief, pausing for a moment to rest her head against the seat. Good. That was good.

But something didn’t sit right with her.  _ Take your time _ . Why had she called her four times then? 

“Ok, I’m on my way,” she said, and then hung up. She tossed the phone back into the passenger seat and sighed. This would be a long drive.

* * *

The music played softly as she drove through the tired midwestern towns. Normally, she liked the distraction. Normally, she needed the loud music to drown out the other, not so pleasant thoughts that raced through her mind after a hunt like that.

Not that she didn’t like hunting. She needed it almost as much as the hunt needed her. 

But it had been a long year. After…

The Bad Place. The dark skies. The figure…

She had been searching for a long time. Probably too long, judging off the look in Jody’s eyes when she came home from another attempt. Tired. Defeated. She couldn’t even imagine what she looked like then. Hell, she couldn’t even imagine what she looked like now. She didn’t just  _ happen _ to stumble on those three vampires back in Des Moines. It had been another hint, another clue that had been passed on to her from a hunter who got it from another hunter. 

But it had been a dead-end. Just more monsters that needed to be killed. 

That was always the worst part for her. She could feel something surge in her every time she got close, only for it to be squandered away. All the energy she carried was full of fury and grief. It was a useful thing in a fight, but not when the fight had nothing to gain. 

She would still have to find it in herself to kill the monsters. And it was slowly killing her. She would need to find her answers soon if she wanted to survive this.

She sighed and glanced to the right of the road, at the sign for Sioux Falls that hurtled past her off I-29. She would be home in a matter of minutes.

Jody’s house was a quiet place. Tucked beneath the trees away from a quiet street. It looked so peaceful. So  _ normal _ . The first time Claire saw it, she almost laughed. She couldn’t tell if it was the sort of place that would be the backdrop for the main character’s house in a disney channel movie, or on the news for triple homicide. Either way, she had grown grateful for it. Though she had quickly learned that she was not the type to be holed away for long, she also learned that having a place to return to after a rough hunt was an important thing. 

She stepped out of her car slowly, narrowing her eyes at the single porch light. 

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She remembered Jody’s message when she gave the code-phrase. 

_ “You don’t need to be worried about that.”  _

There hadn’t been any danger, then. But had that changed?

Claire reached down, gripping her gun carefully and steadying her breaths. She could feel the two extra blades tucked beneath her jacket. The fresh bruises on her back only served to remind her of their importance. This time, she would not be armed with only a flimsy knife.

The house was quiet when she stepped through the door. Only the back hallway and the kitchen lights were on. She narrowed her eyes and took another step. That wasn’t suspicious in and of itself. But it meant that they weren’t lounging in the living room or doing homework on the table, as they would on a normal weekday evening.

That meant this weekday wasn’t normal. 

“Hello?” She called. “Alex? Jody?” She gripped the gun tighter. 

No answer. 

“Is anyone home?”

“Claire?” It was Jody. But there was something off about her voice. Claire put her gun down, but she did not relax.

She stepped out from the kitchen. Her face was full of...relief? Is that what the look on her face was? She couldn’t tell. 

“Jody, what’s going on?”

She smiled slightly. “Claire, there’s someone here who wants to see you.”

“Um….ok?”

Jody turned back towards the kitchen, and smiled at the figure hovering behind her.

Claire frowned, and followed her gaze. 

They hardly knew each other when she lost her. They hardly knew each other when they stepped into the Bad Place, gripping each others hands. Only for one of them to never return.  _ Until now _ . They hardly knew each other when Claire swore she would get vengeance, even if it killed her in the process.

But she knew her. She knew the look in her eyes when she was scared. She knew the look in her eyes when she was safe. She knew how it made herself feel when she was with her, and how _ cold _ and  _ different _ the air turned when she was away. 

When you find something like that, you can’t let it go. But Claire was forced to. It was ripped away from her before she could fully understand it. And it was a hellish thing. 

“Kaia?” Her voice was barely a whisper. She could barely  _ get it out _ . “Kaia, is that you?”

Her eyes finally met hers. It made her feel the same way now as they did then. She had not been imagining it. Everything in the background seemed to fade away. Jody said something about the Bad Place, about Sam and Dean and Dark Kaia. But Claire wasn’t listening to any of that. She didn’t care about any of that. 

“Claire!” Kaia exclaimed. Her eyes were wide, and a relieved smile spread across her face. “You’re here!”

She didn’t think about anything after that. She didn’t think about whether this was a real thing that was happening, of if this was a dream. Instead, she took a step forward, and then another step. The gun in her hand fell to the ground with a loud rattle. Distantly, she heard Jody gasp and dive for it, but she must have decided to save her scolding about safety for later, because there was only silence. 

“Kaia,” she said again. That was the only thing she could say. Words failed her, even as they raced through her mind faster than she could process them. 

She wasn’t sure who moved first. But it broke the spell. Her eyes blurred as she wrapped her arms around her. She buried her nose into her hair and breathed in deeply. The smell of fresh clothes and vanilla candles surrounded her, filling her with year’s worth of grief and anger and tension and  _ killing herself  _ for it.

She closed her eyes and shook her head as they clung to each other. A sob broke through her throat, and she felt the muscles in her forearm shake. At some point, they both slid to the floor, refusing to let go as the world continued to move around them.

Her lips met her own.

_ She melted. _

And there would be time for that. There would be time for all of that. For once, Claire did not have to race through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on Tumblr: [shyspyderr](https://shyspyderr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
